Speak Now
by MeAndMunro13
Summary: "don't say yes Runaway now" That is all I can say this story is inspired by Taylor Swift's new song Speak now


"_Eli I just don't know about us anymore." Clare said her voice heavy and thick with tears._

_Eli's head shot back at her _

"_Clare what are you talking about?" his heartbeat accelerated and he felt his hands become sweaty he loved Clare he didn't want to lose her_

"_We are very different people now I'm going to New York for college and I just can't do the long distance thing." Her voice was stronger now knowing that deep down she was doing the right thing. _

_Eli took a deep sigh He wanted to protest to stop her, beg her to stay but he wanted what was best for Clare if she was happy so was he. He looked into her crystal blue eyes that had a light rim of tears in them. "If that is what you want then alright I wish you the best Edwards." He said trying to keep his pain away from his face just to make this a clean break. "I knew you would understand." She said placing her hand on his and trying to force a smile. _

Clare woke up from her dream every night for the past 6 years she would dream of the last time she saw Eli. She sighed what was wrong with her? SIX years six years ago she was going back to Town to see her parents who surprisingly stayed together (of course after many couples counseling appointments) she hadn't been back since that last night with him she had left for New York the next morning no texts or calls since she didn't even know if he had gone to school himself or what kind of trouble (if any) he had gotten himself into over the years. She got dressed and headed to the airport hoping everything would go as planned. Once she had landed the cool air nipped her cheeks she missed the fresh Canada air New York was stuffy and just not home.

She went to the Dot a place she couldn't hardly remember the last time she had been there. It was the exact same as it had always been but the faces had changed of course. The sweet smell of the cheap coffee and grilled sandwiches hit her nose making her hungry she walked up to the counter and ordered a milkshake and fries it made her remember the old days the memory made her smile her Adam and Eli skipping to come here dates kisses everything was coming back. She stood and waited for her food playing with the sleeve of her coat "Clare?" a voice came behind her she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "Adam?" she said excitedly pulling him into a hug

"WOW Clare you have changed so much New York was everything you dreamed of I assume?" She sighed and looked up at him "it was I loved it at first but it just was not home of course and how are you doing? We sort of lost touch after I left." She smiled at him as her food came and they found a place to sit and began to talk about life Adam was an Engineer and had married Fiona; Clare was a bit surprised that they had made it they came from such different worlds but none the less she was happy. As Clare finished her meal Adam got up to leave "It was nice seeing you again Clare things just haven't been the same since you left." He said Hugging her she wanted to cry she had missed Adam and even Eli but she was not about to ask about him.

"He missed you terribly Clare." Adam said as if he was afraid to say his name. Clare's face grew red

"He did? How is Mr. Goldsworthy these days?" She said trying to act like the thought of him didn't make her heart race. "Well I'm not sure that girl of his keeps him on a short leash." Clare's heart sank she felt her face fall

"Girl and who might she be?" she said trying to act somewhat interested and not like she wanted to find her and break her face.

"Well her name is Hannah like I said I don't know much about them he never gets out anymore."

Adam made it sound pretty bad why would Eli settle for _that_? She was astonished by the fact that Eli was with such a girl but of course being Clare she knew that he would move on even though she hadn't. She and Adam left the dot just to run into Eli himself with a blonde girl with a light tan and big eyes she was thin and she dressed similar to Eli but she wasn't sure if it was Hannah. She walked up passed them hoping not to be noticed "Clare?" Eli said loudly she forced a smile and turned on her heels

"Eli Goldsworthy so we meet again." Clare was taken aback by how nicely he had aged he had the same smirk and dark hair he looked almost the same but his eyes looked heavy like he was un-happy. He went up to her quickly and enveloped her in a hug he smelled like cologne and cigarettes "Eli are you a smoker now?" I said just to tease him "Oh never I hate them but Hannah does." He said tuning slightly back to the blonde girl to his side she put her hand on Eli's shoulder her left hand that had a very large ring on it. "Elijah who is this and why do I not know her" she said I could see that she was faking her cheery tone and the way she said Elijah made me want to cringe.

"Oh this is Clare a really good friend of mine Clare this is Hannah." Clare took her eyes off of her ring and at her

"Nice to meet you Clare I wonder why Elijah hasn't mentioned you before." She said extending her hand towards Clare and giving her the cheesiest smile ever.

"I guess when you don't see someone in so long you tend to lose track of them!" Clare said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. "So how long have you to been together?" Clare said hoping and praying he would say two weeks even though she knew it would be longer than that. "A year and two days we are getting married!" Hannah squealed shoving her ring in Clare's face "Oh my goodness I'm happy for you when is this wedding?" Clare asked trying to hide the heartbreak in her voice but she just knew Eli heard it.

"Thursday" she said with a smile Clare noticed that today was Wednesday and her heart sank she looked at Eli and I knew that we still had something Hannah rummaged through her purse looking for her phone that was ringing Eli smiled at Clare "So Edwards do you have someone in your life?" He asked looking into her eyes she felt the awkwardness in the air between them.

"Actually no I don't I haven't had the time what with school work and all that and I haven't met someone who truly made me feel something." She had hoped she wasn't saying too much he looked down at the ground and back up at Clare. She could hear Hannah yapping on her phone in the background.

"I can't believe you are getting married." She said quietly

"Yeah me neither she is… excited" he said as if he was trying to find the words.

"Are you?" the words came out before Clare could stop them he looked at her

"Well of course I am why wouldn't I be?" He said defensively Clare took a step back "I didn't mean it like that I just was curious." Hannah step back and put her hand in Eli's Clare was so hurt he clearly was un-happy "Well Elijah say goodbye to your friend we have too much to do let's go hope to see you soon Cher." Clare shot her a look "It's Clare and I think he can speak for himself." Hannah's face became twisted she made a scrunched up smile and turned away Eli's had still in hers he looked back at Clare and Smirked "Bye Blue eyes." He said and that's when Clare knew the love was still there.

The next day Clare knew what needed to be done she put on her Dark Blue tea length dress and went on a search she needed to stop that wedding.

She called Adam who told her where the chapel was and that she had 30 minutes to get there.

"Clare you are too so brave doing this."

He said over the phone

"Am I doing the right thing?" she said a bit unsure

"Yes Clare you are I hate Hannah everyone does and Eli loves you I know he does he is making a huge mistake, he won't listen to me I've tried and done all I can it's all up to you now." Adam hung up and Clare ran to the chapel she snuck through the back hiding from everyone she heard Hannah yelling at a bridesmaid.

"This is my DAY and you will not ruin this for me." Clare rolled her eyes she was such a terror she snuck to the back of the room everyone was being seated she hid behind some curtains in the back she began to hyperventilate. _You need to do this Clare don't be afraid._ She heard the music begin to play she peeked through the curtains and saw Eli He was groomed and looked breath taking.

The flower girl tossed rose petals the chapel was decorated with white and a yellow pastel Clare was disgusted with the decorations Hannah had no taste. She watched as the bride's maid's walked down the aisle wearing yellow pastel dresses Finally Hannah made it to the aisle her big dress was practically eating her small frame. Clare watched as the crowd stood for her and was seated once she made her way to Eli. The preacher stood in front of them and began to speak "We are gathered here today to join to hearts in holy matrimony" Hannah Smiled at Eli and he smirked slightly.

"If anyone thinks these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a slight silence Adam was looking for Clare she stepped out of the curtains. "Eli" she said her voice loud everyone in the pews turned towards her quickly But Clare looked at Eli "Eli I love you I always have you are making a huge mistake please I have missed you so much since I left I never want to be away from you like that…" Clare was cut off Eli stepped off of the platform and towards her. "Clare I love you to." He closed the distance between them and kissed her fiercely their lips hungered for each other's she heard the gasps from all around the room but she didn't care. "What is this Shit Elijah?" Hannah screeched she stomped her foot and came towards Clare and Eli.

"I hate when you call me Elijah" He turned back to Clare and they went running out of the chapel leaving everyone behind.


End file.
